Splash of Summer
by Jagger3
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee are spending a hot summer together in their home when Tavros decides to introduce his alien boyfriend to the wonders of an outdoor pool. Rated M for yaoi.


Tavros glanced back at the house where his boyfriend was supposed to be getting ready. He'd probably gotten distracted during his walk from the bathroom to the backyard. Tavros sighed and pulled off his shirt, dropping it by the pool side and walking around to the diving board. He'd finally filled this thing up after years of it just sitting there with a dusty tarp over it, and he was eager to try it. More eager, however, to introduce his boyfriend to the wonders of a backyard pool. His boyfriend…wasn't exactly from around here.

Gamzee was a 'troll' from another plant, another universe entirely, and had come here with eleven others for some sort of research. Tavros didn't know what exactly qualified as 'research' to aliens, but lounging around in pajama pants and drinking mass amounts of Faygo soda didn't sound all that scientific to him. Gamzee had been here for almost two years now, and it had been half way through the first year that they'd met. Six months later, Gamzee had moved in.

It hadn't all been so smooth though; there were quite a lot of things one had to get used to when hosting an alien. Like convincing him that a thunder storm was not the apocalypse and to please come down from the table before he hurt himself.

Tavros heard the screen door open as he stepped up onto the diving board, walking out and smiling as he felt it tremble beneath him.

"TAVROS NO!"

Tavros barely had time to turn his head quizzically before a gray blur shot at him and physically knocked him off the board and onto the cement, which—needless to say—was very painful. "Ouch! Gamzee that hurt!"

"Fuck Tavbro what are you doing?!" Gamzee was sitting on top of him, eyes the size of saucers as his back bent unnaturally, curving his body over Tavros' in an almost threatening manner, "I'm gone for like three motherfucking seconds and you go and try something like that? Mother_fuck_!"

That was the other thing about Gamzee. He might've missed the rules on grammar, but he picked up human slang like it was his native language.

"Gamzee what are you talking about? Why'd you do that?" Tavros struggled to sit up, his back stinging from complaint at being thrown onto cement.

"I fucking saved your life!" Gamzee was still looking at him like he'd lost his mind, "What the motherfuck was going through your thinkpan? You almost made my blood pusher kick the wicked afterlife!"

"What? Gamz, I was just diving into a pool!" Tavros flopped back down and pushed his overgrown Mohawk off his face, "I wasn't going to die or anything, it's not even three feet off the water level."

"Oceans are full of nasty shit my brother, I should know. I lived near one." Gamzee eyed the pool's peaceful blue water with a look that made Tavros' spine crawl. Sure Gamzee was his boyfriend (or matesprit or whatever weird alien term he used) but sometimes he'd have these moods that unnerved Tavros a bit.

"Gamz, that's a pool. Not an ocean." Tavros said soothingly, watching as Gamzee twitched his ears towards the sound of his voice, losing some of the aggression in his stance. "Come on, get off me and I'll show you. It's, uh, a human thing."

"Oh." Gamzee moved away and let Tavros get up, looking apologetic at his matesprit's scuffed up back, "Sorry I hurt you bro. I didn't know what the fuck you were doing and a brother all up and panicked."

"It's okay." Tavros smiled and offered him a hand, "I probably should have waited for you anyway." He smiled up at Gamzee as he stood, still not quite used to feeling small under his lover's seven foot something frame. Thankfully Gamzee had horrible posture, and his slouching brought him down a few inches closer to Tavros' six foot 5 height.

Gamzee followed Tavros around to the other end of the pool where a curved, tube like metal thing disappeared into the water. Human lingo informed him that was a type of 'railing' which was usually accompanied by stairs.

Tavros let go of his hand and stepped into the water, watching Gamzee as his ears perked up.

"You're motherfucking standing on water?" Gamzee looked torn between fascination and confusion, "I didn't know humans could perform those kinds of miracles."

"Haha, sadly we can't. There are stairs under the water." Tavros tapped them, the water level only reaching his ankles. "See? It's totally fine." He took another step, letting the water touch his calves now, "It's a nice temperature, you should come in."

"Nah bro, motherfucking sea dwellers are nasty as shit. Somebody's gotta keep a look out."

"Gamzee, I promise there is nothing in here. And even if there was it wouldn't survive. I put chlorine in here. Fish, uh, sea dwellers couldn't breathe this water."

"Chlor-reen." Gamzee pronounced, arching an eyebrow.

"Human chemical."

"Oh!" Gamzee dipped a long, thin finger in the water and swirled it around. Satisfied, he stepped into the pool, looking down at Tavros who was already in, "How deep is this motherfucker?"

"Three feet here, and then it gets deeper the further out you go. It's twelve feet over there." Tavros gestured to where the diving board was.

Gamzee walked in and stood next to Tavros, "It's like one of those bathing capsules you have in the hive."

"Bathtub? Yeah kinda. Only more fun." Tavros smiled and moved toward the deeper end, Gamzee following close behind. He paused around the middle and took a breath before sinking under, wetting his hair and then emerging and wiping water off his face.

"Heh, you look all kinds of motherfucking cute with your hair wet, my brother." Gamzee smiled and reached out, running his fingers through Tavros' wet Mohawk. He loved feeling the thick, soft brown strands between his fingers, admiring how dark it was when wet, contrasting with the gentle brown of his matesprit's body. Humans came in loads of different colors, something that had confused Gamzee at first. He'd originally thought it was like the hemospectrum trolls had, only with skin instead of blood. He was later taught that no, that had nothing to do with it, rank was decided upon by the amount of little green pieces of paper you had. This made absolutely no sense to Gamzee. But then again; humans were confusing little fuckers.

Tavros giggled, wrenching Gamzee back into reality, "You should get yours wet too, it feels nice." He watched as Gamzee shrugged and then submerged himself, his horns sticking above the water line comically before he resurfaced. "Now come swim!" He sprung away and swam out to the deeper end of the pool, grinning as Gamzee chased after him.

They played for hours in the water, having a great time. At one point Tavros showed Gamzee the diving board again and they spent an absurd amount of time seeing who could do the best belly flop and who could produce the biggest splash.

Finally, starving and exhausted, they climbed out of the pool and lay on the ground, panting as water streamed down their bodies.

"I motherfucking told you I could do the best belly flop." Gamzee gloated, his grin all teeth as he looked at his bro.

"Yeah, taking into account your higher tolerance of pain—I should have thought twice before challenging you to that." Tavros grinned weakly, and then sat up, "Shower and then food."

"Shower? But we're already wet." Gamzee made no indication he was moving any time soon.

"And covered with chlorine which is bad for you, come on, it'll be quick. Just a rinse." Tavros finally got Gamzee up and they trudged back to the house, dripping water everywhere as they walked to the bathroom and shut themselves in.

Tavros turned on the shower while Gamzee peeled of the swim shorts he'd borrowed, which had been a little too small. He stepped into the spray and sighed happily, glad they'd gotten the nozzle readjusted to it hit him on his head instead of somewhere below his chest. He felt Tavros join him and he turned to find his matesprit right behind him.

Smiling up at his lover, Tavros stood on his tip toes and kissed him sweetly, the water cascading around them, adding a fresh taste to the chlorine on his lover's lips. Arms slipped around his lower back and he was easily pulled against Gamzee's lean body as his kiss was returned enthusiastically.

Gamzee opened his mouth and let the tip of his tongue trace his matesprit's bottom lip, teasing him until he got a small gasp. Instantly he pushed his tongue inside, dominating the kiss and tangling his wet muscle with Tavros'.

A small sound emitted from Tavros' chest and he wrapped his arms around Gamzee, letting him have his way with him. All thoughts of a quick rinse were discarded once Tavros found himself pushed against the cool tile wall, Gamzee's hands moving down to his butt and groping him with no intention of letting him get away. Not that he wanted to, by any means. Tavros broke the kiss as he felt Gamzee squeeze his cheeks in both hands, sucking in a breath of air before Gamzee's lips descended upon his throat. And that tongue—oh god that tongue. It was far longer than a human's tongue, and Tavros had spent many a night being worshiped by that deliciously powerful wet muscle that turned him into a needy mess with barely any effort at all. Now it was running along his collarbone, licking water off his chest as it circled a nipple playfully.

Enjoying the small whines and whimpers that issued from his matesprit's mouth, Gamzee rubbed the tip of his tongue over one small circle of sensitive, dusky flesh, one of his hands abandoning Tavros' butt to come and play with the other neglected nub. He licked and sucked on it, careful of his sharp teeth, while his fingers rubbed and pinched the other until they were both hard and pert to the touch.

"Gamzee…" Tavros sighed longingly, his hands moving to the base of his lover's horns, gripping them firmly. He twisted his fingers along the soft bone, running his palms over and up the top and then rubbing the tips between his fingers. He heard Gamzee groan and Tavros smiled, stroking the hypersensitive horns with practiced movements.

"Motherfuck Tav…" Gamzee panted, already feeling his bulge begin to unsheathe from his matesprit's touch. He looked up with half lidded eyes to see Tavros staring at him with a burning expression, biting his lower lip as water ran down his body. Fuck he was beautiful. The thought stuck Gamzee like a blow and he stood, letting Tavros' hands fall to his shoulders, and kissed him fiercely. His body was up against his matesprit's, water gluing their skin together as Gamzee pressed him against the shower wall, lips ravishing his lover's mouth.

"Mnnnh." Tavros moaned into Gamzee's mouth, lifting himself off the wall and letting his arousal rub against his boyfriend's thigh, which had situated itself between his legs. He felt Gamzee growl and return the gesture, and soon the tauntingly lull of pleasure wasn't enough. He could feel Gamzee's bulge had completely unsheathed itself and was sliding against his thigh, looking for something to grab onto. Tavros let his hand move down, fingers brushing the bulge to get its attention.

Gamzee broke away with a low moan as his bulge immediately wrapped itself around Tavros' wrist, purple genetic material sliding down his matesprit's fingers as the bulge tried to get some relief from the building tension. Gamzee could feel how wet his nook was getting as more light purple liquid slid down the insides of his thighs, "T-Tav, fuck, Tav please…"

Biting his lower lip, Tavros gently transferred the tentacle-like appendage to his own erection, both of them crying out sharply as the bulge wrapped itself around Tavros' arousal and began to move over it. "Oh fuck, god yes, Gamzee, haah…!" He tilted his head back, his moans tangling with his lover's as pleasure coursed through them. Tavros gripped Gamzee's shoulder with one hand and let his other move down to the base of his lover's bulge, tracing the slit of his nook.

A deep groan tore from Gamzee's throat as he felt the single finger slide along his entrance, "Mother_fuck_ Tav, d-don't tease like that!"

Tavros slid a finger into the warm, wet opening, feeling along the slit and then slipping it deeper inside. He heard another keening moan from his lover as he added a second finger, thrusting them into Gamzee's nook. He couldn't keep a steady rhythm as the bulge around his erection became more aggressive when he added a third finger, and Gamzee's cries were becoming louder and more desperate.

"Ah fuck, fuck Tav, feels so motherfucking good, ngh, yes, god yes don't stop, please don't stop." Gamzee couldn't stop the almost incoherent spill of moans and pleas from his lips as Tavros' fingers stroked him deep inside, adding gasoline to the fire as he felt something coil tightly in his abdomen. His bulge pulsed in warning and curled itself tighter around Tavros, which earned a pleasured cry from his lover, "Fuck Tavros, I can't—_AH!_" Gamzee's sentence was cut off with a sharp exclamation as he released, purple genetic material spilling over his legs and Tavros' hand, sliding down with the water into the tub.

Tavros moved his fingers once more and then drew them out, sticky and wet, moaning as Gamzee's hand replaced his bulge and worked him over roughly, "Fuck, ah ah shit Gamz, y-yes, mngh—!" Tavros threw his head back and groaned loudly, climaxing as Gamzee's wet hand brought him an onslaught of ecstasy. He leaned against the wall with a shaky sigh, opening his eyes and smiling wearily at his lover as the evidence of their actions spiraled down the drain.

Gamzee smiled wearily back and moved so their bodies were against each other once more, kissing him softly but with no less passion.

When he drew away Gamzee left Tavros feeling light headed and breathless, "Gamzee…" He felt the water being turned off and smiled, "Come on, let's get some food before we pass out."

"I'm game for that, brother." Gamzee purred.

The two of them wrapped towels around their waists and went back to the kitchen where they grabbed pizza from last night's leftovers. They sat on the couch and polished off the food, then popped in a movie and cuddled until they both slid off into sleep.

The End. head back, his moans tangling with his lover'em crying out sharply as the bulge wrapped itself around Tavros'n dow


End file.
